Mafia vs Altenheim
by SeiraChi
Summary: Tsuna will nicht. Er will es nicht, er hatte es Reborn schon so oft gesagt. Er will kein Mafiaboss werden - und schon gar nicht von der Vongola. Überraschenderweise kommt Reborn mit einer Idee auf, dass er einen anderen Beruf mal ausprobioeren sollte. Nur für 3 Tage. Tsuna stimmt schnell zu - klingt doch fantastisch! Endlich kann er Reborn beweisen, dass er für was anderes besser g
1. Prolog

„Wie oft denn noch, Reborn! Ich will kein Mafiaboss werden!", jammerte Tsuna vor sich hin, als Reborn ihm seine Leon-Knarre an den Kopf hielt. Er hatte es wiedermal geschafft in drei Fächern eine sechs zu schreiben. Dies gefiel Reborn natürlich nicht, denn er wollte aus dem jämmerlichen, weinerlichen Tsuna den zehnten Vongolaboss machen.  
„Was willst du denn dann werden? Immer noch ein riesiger Roboter?"  
„HIIIE! Ich weiß es nicht!", quietschte Tsuna panisch auf, als er den Lauf der Waffe noch stärker an den Kopf gedrückt bekam. Kurz überlegte der kleine Arcobaleno, dann breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein breites Grinsen aus.  
„Willst du dann mal einen anderen Beruf ausprobieren?" Der Brünett horchte auf. Das klang wirklich gar nicht nach Reborn.  
„Und ... welchen Beruf zum Beispiel?", fragte er genau aus diesem Grund lieber vorsichtig nach. Nicht, dass er zustimmte und dann auf einmal im Militär seinen Dienst leisten durfte, oder als Müllmann arbeiten musste.  
„Als Altenpfleger", sagte Reborn spontan.  
„... Häh...?"  
„Sich um ältere Menschen kümmern. Das ist ja nun wirklich nicht schlimm, oder?" Der Brünett war verwundert. Der Arcobaleno hatte Recht! Sich um ältere Leute zu kümmern, mit ihnen spazieren zu gehen oder mit ihnen Spiele spielen – das klang echt einfach! Er war sogar von der Idee begeistert! Er konnte Reborn zeigen, wie schlecht er für die Mafia geeignet war und gleichzeitig konnte er mit so einem Beruf punkten. Wenn er sich nicht allzu schusselig anstellte ... Tsuna stimmte Reborns Idee zu und damit war es besiegelt. Drei Tage. Drei Tage würde er jetzt in einem Altenheim ein Praktikum machen dürfen.


	2. 1 Tag

Unser kleiner Brünett kam nicht aus dem Bett raus. Früh morgens um 4:30 Uhr klingelte sein Wecker. Grummelnd versuchte er ihn auszuschalten, aber er schaffte es nicht. Reborn, in seinem neuen Sternchenschlafanzug mit Zipfelmützchen, versetzte dem armen Jungen einen harten Schlag mit seinem Leon-Hammer. Sofort war Tsuna hellwach. Er zog sich blitzschnell um, rannte leise die Treppe runter, nahm sich eine Scheibe Toastbrot und rannte zur Bushaltestelle.  
Ja, es war 5 Uhr morgens und sein erster Arbeitstag fing um 6:30 Uhr an. Das war schon mal mies. Vor allem, wenn man erst um Mitternacht einschlief und dann um 4:30 Uhr aufstehen musste. Müde schlürfte er die letzten paar Schritte zur Haltestelle und wartete gähnend auf den Bus, mit dem er dann fast eine Stunde lang fahren durfte, bis er endlich am Ziel war. Er dankte Reborn ausgiebig dafür, dass er den Praktikumsplatz so schnell und außerhalb von Namimori gefunden hatte …  
Natürlich nicht!

6 Uhr: Eine schneeweiße Hose mit vielen Taschen, sehr bequem, aber Tsuna merkte sich, dass er demnächst keinesfalls eine schwarze Boxershort mit dicken roten Herzen anziehen sollte… Dann noch ein himmelblaues T-Shirt mit einem Namensschild dran. Auf dem weißen Schildchen stand sein Name und drunter etwas kleiner „Praktikant". Irgendwie kam er sich damit richtig wichtig vor, als er sich so vorm Spiegel betrachtete. Tsuna würde ab heute drei Tage lang auf dem vierten Wohnbereich arbeiten. In der Frühschicht waren heute zwei Fachkräfte tätig, Mai - Tsuna schätzte sie so um die 30 - und Takashi - so um die 40, sah aber sehr nett aus. Sein Lächeln erinnerte Tsuna ein bisschen an Yamamoto. Dann noch die normale Pflegekraft Linda. Er schätzte sie auf so etwa 22 Jahre. Als erstes steckte die Schichtleitung – Takashi in diesem Fall - den Pflegern die Bewohner zu. Tsuna bekam zwei Leute für den Anfang. Die restlichen 28 wurden unter den Pflegern aufgeteilt. Tsuna sollte sich um zwei Omis kümmern. Sie brauchten nicht viel Hilfe, nur die Betten sollte er ihnen machen, die Mülleimer leeren und dann anschließend die Damen daran erinnern ihre Tabletten zu nehmen. Also fing er an, alles lief super gut, es war ja auch nicht wirklich schwer. Nur einmal rannte er der einen Oma mit ihrem Gebiss hinterher und der anderen mit ihrem Hörgerät. Beide bedankten sich bei ihm herzlichst. Damit hatte Tsuna nicht wirklich gerechnet, aber es freute ihn wirklich sehr. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass solche Kleinigkeiten den älteren Leuten solche Freude bereiten. Alle Omas und Opas schienen ihn zu mögen. Eine Oma kniff ihm mal in die Wange, die andere hoffte, dass er bald heiraten und viele Kinder bekommen würde. Der Papagei des Wohnbereiches pfiff ihm sogar noch hinterher wobei Tsuna knallrot anlief und schnellen Schrittes an ihm vorbei tapste. Unser lieber kleiner Brünett lief dann noch etwas bei Mai mit und schaute ihr etwas bei der Arbeit über die Schulter. Immer wieder fragte sie ihn, ob er nicht lieber rausgehen wolle, als sie Intimpflege durchführte und es schon übel roch. Tsuna musste sich manchmal wirklich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht auf der Stelle zu übergeben bei diesen Gerüchen. Mal klappte es, mal aber dann doch nicht, und er ging raus und wartete vor der Tür. Es war ihm einfach manchmal zu peinlich. Er hatte zuvor noch nie einen nackten Körper gesehen. Und die ersten die er nackt sah, waren verschrumpelte alte Opas mit Säcken bis zu den Knien und Omas mit Hängetitten.

10 Uhr. Noch 2 Stunden, dann gab es Mittagessen. Aber jetzt hatte er nichts mehr zu tun und machte eine kleine Pause im Schwesternzimmer. Gelangweilt saß er auf einem Stuhl und baumelte mit den Füßen vor und zurück. Und dann kam Linda herein.  
„Hey, Tsuna! Sitz nicht so faul rum, tu was!" Tsuna fand sie etwas beängstigend. Sie hatte immer so einen scharfen kalten Unterton. Wie die älteren Leute hier den Tag mit ihr verbringen könnten, war ihm ein Rätsel. Sie war teils richtig frech gegenüber den Bewohnern.  
„U-und w-was?", fragte er ängstlich.  
„Spiel doch mit den Bewohnern was." Oh, das hörte sich gar nicht mal so schlecht an! Tsuna nickte, sprang auf und ging in die Wohndiele. Er schnappte sich vier Omis, die Lust hatten eine Runde mit ihm zu spielen. Er selbst nahm die roten Männchen, die anderen Mitspieler besetzten schwarz, blau, lila und gelb. Uns so fing die erste und letzte Runde Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht an. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er und zwei der alten Damen ihren ersten Zug gemacht. Doch dann...  
„Sechs! Hah!", rief die Oma im Rollstuhl laut auf. Tsuna nannte sie nun liebevoll Rollstuhl-Oma, weil er sich ihren Namen nicht merken konnte. Sie suchte ihre Farbe, hatte aber anscheinend leider vergessen, welche Farbe die ihre war.  
„Schwarz", half Tsuna ihr auf die Sprünge.  
„SCHWARZ!? Ich HASSE schwarz! Die Farbe ist scheiße!" Tsuna war geschockt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ältere Leute zu solch einem Wortschatz greifen würden. Das Ganze beängstigte ihn auf einmal etwas.  
„A-aber Sie waren doch vorhin noch damit einverstanden schwarz zu sein."  
„Nie. Im. Leben!" Die Rollstuhl-Oma fuchtelte wild mit ihren Armen in der Luft rum.  
„Wollen ... wollen wir unsere Farben tauschen?", fragte er immer noch etwas unsicher.  
„Ach nein, mach dir doch nicht solch eine Mühe. Jetzt ist es nun mal so...", seufzte die Oma auf einmal sehr nett auf. Tsuna verstörte das ein bisschen, aber schnell winkte er das Ganze ab. Es gab halt auch solche Leute. Die Oma würfelte erneut und bewegte mürrisch einen ihrer schwarzen Männchen vorwärts. Dann war die vierte Oma an der Reihe. Sie sah sehr gebrechlich aus. Mai hatte ihm gesagt, sie würde in einem Monat 100 werden und er solle gut auf sie aufpassen. Tsuna nannte sie die Enka-Oma. Sie liebte es mit ihrer zittrigen alten Stimme Enka Lieder zu singen. Und sie sang gar nicht mal so schlecht! Zittrig würfelte sie.  
„Vviiieer...", sie klang, als ob sie gleich verrecken würde. Tsuna spürte wie sich eine Gänsehaut über seinem Rücken ausbreitete.  
„Das ist doch eine Sechs, du dumme Kuh!", schrie die Rollstuhl-Oma sie an.  
„Waas?", anscheinend hörte sie auch noch schlecht.  
„EINE SECHS!"  
„Was will Sie von mir?", fragte sie an Tsuna gewandt.  
„S-Sie habe eine Sechs gewürfelt … K-keine vier", versucht er es ihr klar zu machen.  
„Achsooo... Sagt das doch gleich." Sie nahm eine ihrer Figuren und setzte diese an den Start. Dann würfelte sie erneut.  
„Zzweeiii", brachte sie mit zittriger Stimme heraus, als sie den Würfel mit der vier drauf sah.  
„Das ist eine Vier, du dumme Kuh!", sagten alle Omas und Tsuna im Chor.  
„Waaas?"  
/Oh Gott wie lange geht das denn noch!?/, stöhnte der Brünett innerlich auf, als er einen Blick auf die Uhr riskierte. Es waren längst 15 Minuten vergangen und jeder war erst einmal dran gewesen. In der nächsten Runde fluchte die Rollstuhl Oma wieder mit Ausdrücken vor sich hin, die nichts für Klein-Tsunas Ohren gedacht waren.

„TSUNA! KOMM HELF MIT, ES GIBT MITAGESSEN!", schrie Linda durch den gesamten Wohnbereich. Gott, wie glücklich Tsuna war, diese Worte zu hören. Endlich war er fertig mit der Runde Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht. Nach zwei Stunden! Gelobt sei der Herr! Schnell packte er das Spiel beiseite und ging schnellen Schrittes in die Küche. Dort stand auch schon der Essenswagen, der von den Köchen hochgebracht worden war. Die dicke Küchenhilfe mit den fettigen Kringellocken fing schon an, den Wagen auszuräumen. Tsuna graute es, wie sie aussah. War das überhaupt ein Mensch!? Takashi war schon dabei Suppe aus einem überdimensional großen Topf in eine Schüssel zu kippen. Mai hingegen knöpfte sich den Salat vor und Stopfte ihn kaltherzig - ich meine liebevoll - in kleine Schüsselchen. Linda kümmerte sich um - Moment, wo war die überhaupt?  
„Tsuna, nimmst du mal die Schüssel und gehst raus in die Wohndiele und verteilst den Leuten etwas Suppe?" Tsuna nickte und nahm ihm die Schüssel ab.  
„Sag mal, wo ist Linda eigentlich?"  
„Insulin spritzen."  
„Was? Was ist das?"  
„Das spritzt man Leuten, die Diabetes haben. Damit ihr Zucker nicht zu hoch geht." Tsuna verstand davon irgendwie nichts und hatte nur Zuckerwürfel im Kopf. Er verstand den Zusammenhang davon nicht, aber das war ihm ja auch fürs Erste egal.  
„Achso", sagte er kurz und ging raus in die Wohndiele. Als jeder Suppe hatte, kam die Hauptspeise und dann der Nachtisch. Tsuna half noch Mai aus, jemandem das Essen zu reichen. Er bekam richtig Stress, als er sagte, wen er füttern solle. Mai meinte, das Wort wäre nicht passen für Menschen und wenn das die Chefin hören würde, würden sie einen Laufpass bekommen.  
Eine Oma verschluckte sich mindestens 4 Mal und Tsuna hatte das Gefühl, er würde sie mit Apfelsaft ertränken. Er entschuldigte sich andauernd bei ihr, aber da sie nicht mehr antworten konnte, blieb es einfach so im Raum stehen. Am Schluss musste er noch das Geschirr einsammeln helfen und dann setzte er sich wieder ins Schwesternzimmer. Und da traf er auf niemand anderen als auf Linda.  
„Sitz nicht so faul rum! Tsuna. Mach was!" Ihm kam das ja fast vor wie ein Deja-vu.  
„U-und was?", fiepste er leise aus Angst, Linda würde ihn in Stücke reißen. Sie nannte ihm zwei Namen von Omas, die er ins Bett bringen sollte. Tsuna sprang schnell vom Stuhl auf, wollte er nämlich keine weitere Sekunde alleine mit ihr in einem Zimmer bleiben, und ging zu den Omas. Als sie friedlich in ihren Betten schlummerten, seufzte Tsuna auf und ging zurück ins Stationszimmer. Innig hoffte er, Linda dort nicht anzutreffen. Die Frau war einfach total unheimlich und angsteinflößend. Als er das Zimmer betrat, saß eine - für ihn noch fremde - Person drinne. Ein junger Mann, nicht älter als Linda, saß gelangweilt auf einem der Stühle und schaute sich irgendein Magazin an.  
„Hey~", begrüßte er Tsuna. Dieser war total nervös. Was soll er nur machen?  
„H-hey? I-ich bin Ts-Tsuna!"stellte er sich schüchtern vor und streckte ihm eine zittrige Hand entgegen. Der junge Pfleger ergriff seine Hand.  
„Ich bin Makoto", und damit war die Sache erledigt. Er widmete sich wieder seinem Magazin und Tsuna stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt im Schwesternzimmer da. Nach einigem Zögern setzte er sich auf einen der anderen Stühle hin. Langsam kam der Rest der Spätschicht hereingetrödelt. Einmal die Fachkraft Satsuki und Kazunari, der genauso wie Makoto ein normaler Pfleger war. Tsuna bekam mit, dass er morgen Frühschicht mit Satsuki und Makoto haben würde. Welch ein Glück dass er nicht nochmal mit Linda arbeiten musste. Vorläufig erst mal! Tsuna wunderte sich, wieso eigentlich alle noch so jung waren. Vielleicht hält dieser Job fit?  
Die Tür fiel schwer ins Schloss. Linda knallte die Tür mit viel Liebe hinter sich zu. Alle setzten sich zusammen und gingen jeden einzelnen Bewohner durch, wer was gemacht hatte, oder ob es bei jemanden was gab. Das Ganze lief ungefähr so ab, dass die Schichtleitung von der Frühschicht - Takashi in diesem Fall - der Schichtleitung vom Spätdienst - Satsuki in diesem Fall - alles wie folgt erklärte:

Oma1, nichts.  
Oma2, nichts.  
Oma3, hat ihre Zähne verloren, müssen ihren Sohn anrufen. Ich hoffe wir müssen dafür nicht schon wieder aufkommen...  
Oma 4, müde, isst nicht viel, aber sonst nichts. Probiert mal basale Stimulation bei ihr.  
Opa 5, nichts.  
Opa 6, hat sich nicht waschen lassen, hat um sich geschlagen und Linda beleidigt.  
Oma 7, nichts.

Der arme Tsuna verstand nicht immer alles, da Takashi so viele Fremdwörter benutzte. Aber das war ihm egal, er war einigermaßen müde und wollte nur noch eins. Nach Hause, in sein Bett und schlafen! Nach einer halben Stunde war es vollbracht! Endlich zwei Uhr! Tsuna fuhr mit dem Aufzug runter in den Keller zur Umkleide, zog sich im Halbschlaf um, ging genauso schläfrig zum Bus und schlief dann dort ein. Zum Glück verpasste er seinen Bus nicht, und dann traf er zu Hause auf Reborn. Kaffee trinkend in seiner Hängematte. Doch das interessierte Tsuna kein bisschen. Das Interessanteste war für ihn nur noch das Bett. Das Gleiche sollte er auch noch die nächsten zwei Tage machen? Tsuna seufzte laut in sein Kissen. Dafür müsste er jetzt aber schlafen. Viel schlafen.  
Reborn hingegen grinste vor sich hin.  
„Wie lange er das wohl noch aushält?", fragte er sich laut und schlürfte geräuschvoll an seinem dampfenden Espresso.


	3. 2 Tag

Laut lärmte der Wecker und riss Tsuna aus seinem heiß geliebten Schlaf. Er gähnte und streckte sich, dann fing er an sich mies gelaunt anzuziehen. Heute war der zweite Arbeitstag für ihn und er wollte auch heute pünktlich, wie gestern sein. Tsuna freute sich heute besonders auf die Abwesenheit von Linda im Frühdienst. Fix machte er sich noch ein Marmeladenbrot in der Küche und ging dann schnellen Schritts zur Bushaltestelle. Nur noch heute und morgen, dann hätte er das Praktikum, dass er dank Reborn bekommen hatte, hinter sich.

Tsuna ging in seinen Arbeitsklamotten die Treppe zum vierten Stockwerk hoch, da der Personal-Fahrstuhl repariert werden musste. Das vermieste ihm schon ein bisschen den Morgen. Als er im Schwesternzimmer ankam, war schon die komplette Besatzung für heute anwesend. Die heutige Fachkraft war Takashi und die beiden anderen Aushilfen waren Makoto und Satsuki, die er ja schon am gestrigen Tag bei der Übergabe kennen gelernt hatte. Tsuna begrüßte die Gruppe mit einem zerknirschten 'Guten Morgen' und setzte sich anschließend auf einen der freien Stühle neben Makoto hin. Verstohlen warf er einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, da er das Gefühl hatte zu spät gekommen zu sein. Aber nein, es war 6:15 Uhr, und ab jetzt sollte eigentlich die Übergabe von Nacht- zur Frühschicht beginnen.  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu wundern Tsuna, wir haben die Übergabe schon gemacht, da wir alle ein wenig früher da waren." Takashi lächelte ihn total glücklich an. Dem Praktikant war es ein Rätsel wie man so früh morgens so gut gelaunt sein konnte. Der Gegensatz zu Takashi war eindeutig Makoto. Er schaute mies gelaunt vor sich hin und fieberte auf den Dienstende zu.  
„Makoto du nimmst diese Leute," Takashi zeigte auf eine Gruppe von Leuten, die er extra für Makoto zugesteckt hatte, hin und dann auf eine zweite Gruppe. „Und die übernimmst du, Satsuki. Tsuna, du kannst diesmal diese drei Leute machen. Du hast Zeit bis zum Frühstück. Also dann, fangen wir an." strahlte er und verließ zusammen mit einem mies gelaunten Makoto und einer schläfrigen Satsuki den Raum. Dem Braunhaarigen ging gemächlich hinter der Gruppe her. Tsuna hatte wiedereinmal Leute bekommen, bei denen man nicht viel machen musste, und da war er Takashi auch ziemlich dankbar, denn Tsuna bläute es langsam ein, dass dieser Job wohl doch nichts für ihn war. Zwar hat er nur einfache Sachen zu tun wie Gebisse hinterher tragen und Spiele zu spielen, aber die richtige Pflege wäre überhaupt nichts für ihn. Aber einzugestehen, dass er eine schlechte Wahl gemacht hätte und bei echt allem nutzlos zu sein, wollte er nicht. Er wollte Reborn beweisen,d ass auch er zu etwas im Stande wäre zu tun. Egal was es ist. Und wenn es auch nur die Praktikumsstelle hier im Altenheim ist.  
„Guten Morgen" trällerte er während er die erste Tür zum Zimmer einer Oma auf machte.  
„Guten Morgen" kam es krächzend aus dem Bett. Tsuna half ihr beim anziehen und sich frisch machen und machte danach noch das Bett schön.  
„Ich hoffe du wirst bald heiraten und viele Kinder bekommen. Als ich in deinem Alter war...!" fing sie an zu reden. Tsuna stellte auf Durchzug. Ihm war das schrecklich unangenehm auf so eine Aussage etwas zu sagen, da er nicht wusste, wie er reagieren soll.  
„Du bist so ein hübscher junger Kerl. Wäre ich in deinem Alter würde ich mich in dich verlieben. Aber nur dann!" der Braunhaarige ignorierte sie immer noch.  
„Bitte vergessen sie nicht ihre Tabletten zu nehmen." die Tabletten wurden immer von der Fachkraft ins Zimmer gestellt, bevor sie die Übergabe mit der Nachtschwester machten, da dann immer alles etwas entspannter lief. Die Oma seufzte auf redete irgendwas von wegen 'Immer nur Tabletten zum Frühstück" und schluckte sie mit einem Glas Wasser hinunter. Tsuna nahm den leeren Medikamentenbecher an sich und ging zum nächsten Zimmer, in dem ein alter Mann drin saß. Bei ihm lief schon um 7 Uhr morgens der Fernseher und er schaute Nachrichten an. Bei ihm musste Tsuna nur Kompressionsstrümpfe anziehen. Was das war, wusste der Praktikant nicht, es sah einfach nach unbequemen engen Kniestrümpfe aus. Das warten sie zwar auch aber es war eine Höllenqual die Dinger anzuziehen. Das durfte Tsuna nun erfahren. Er brauchte viel Kraft dafür, denn es durften keine Falten übrig bleiben. Der alte Mann lächelte. Dem Bruanhaarigen kam es eher vor, als wenn er von ihm ausgelacht worden wäre, das kränkte ihn ein wenig. Mit Mühe und Not schaffte Tsuna es dann doch noch und ging mit Rückenschmerzen zum nächsten und letzten Zimmer. Hier musste er auch nur die Oma an ihre Zahnprothese erinnern und ihr Bett richten. Und schon war es Zeit fürs Frühstück. Tsuna konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie die anderen es schafften zehn Leute innerhalb dieser Zeit fertig zu kriegen, wenn er schon für 3 so lange brauchte.  
„Ganz einfach du musst doch beeilen und die Sachen zum Schluss nach dem Frühstück machen, wie Betten richten und Zimmer aufräumen. Dann geht das schon irgendwie." meinte Satsuki zu Tsuna als sie beide Pause machten. Makoto war Essen reichen, während Takashi die Medikamente verabreichte.  
„Spielst du heute ein Spiel mit den Leuten? Du kannst einen Stoffball nehmen und ihn im Kreis rum werfen, das bringt mal ein bisschen Schwung in die Runde." Tsuna nickte ihr zustimmend zu. Ja, eine Runde mit dem Ball spielen würde ja nicht so schlimm sein, oder?

Als alle fertig gefrühstückt haben ging das Pflegepersonal wieder an die Arbeit und Tsuna holte sich ein paar Leute zusammen, darunter waren auch die Rollstuhl-Oma und die Enka-Oma. Der kleine Braunhaarige fing an einen weichen Stoffball in die Runde zu werfen. Er wurde aufgefangen und weiter zu einer anderen Person geworfen. Das ganze ging locker eine viertel Stunde, bis die Situation aus einem nicht erklärlichen Grund eskalierte.  
„Nimm das du olle Kuh!" schrie die Rollstuhl-Oma auf einmal auf und warf den Ball mit aller Kraft der Enka-Oma an den Kopf. „Das ist dafür, dass du heute mit deinem beschissenen Rollator die Tür blockiert hast!" Tsuna erschrak, wie konnten alte Menschen nur so fluchen? Das zerstörte sein Bild von den lieben warmherzigen Omas und Opas.  
„Leck mich!" schrie eine andere Oma mit einer fetten Brille auf der Nase auf und nahm den Ball aus dem Schoß der Enka-Oma und warf ihn zur Rollstuhl-Oma und traf sie so, dass ihr die Brille runter fiel.  
„Was hat sie gesagt...? „ fragte die Enka-Oma.  
„Ich sagte, Leck mich du olle Nutte!" schrie die Hornbrillen-Oma noch einmal die Rollstuhl-Oma an.  
„Du kannst mich auch mal Kreuzweise!" schrie diese dann zurück. Tsuna saß verklemmt auf seinem Stuhl und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Wie konnte er bloß den Streit aufhalten? Die Rollstuhl-Oma nahm den Ball und warf ihn zu der Hornbrillen-Oma an den Kopf.  
„Dein Mann ist ein Stricher!"  
„Und du bist 'ne Nutte!"  
„Wie bitte? Bitte etwas lauter, ich verstehe sie alle so schlecht?" Oh Gott, dachte sich Tsuna, wie soll er das bloß beenden? Zu seiner Rettung kam Takashi und beendete den Streit.  
„Ist gut jetzt Ladys, es ist Zeit sich etwas auszuruhen bevor es Mittagessen gibt." damit waren alle still, die Omas, die so viel Stress gemacht hatten, schauten verlegen zur Seite. Mit einem „Ist ja gut" verabschiedeten sie sich aus der Gruppe und verteilten sich alle in ihre Zimmer. Tsuna durfte sich etwas ausruhen und bis zum Mittagessen sich erholen, was er auch tat.  
Beim Mittagessen half er gerne viel mit und gab sich auch heute Mühe, niemanden mit Essen zu ersticken oder mit Apfelsaft jemanden zu ertränken. Die Schicht war nun fast zu Ende und es ging wieder mit der Übergabe los, bei der Linda anwesend war, was Tsuna gar nicht in den Kram passte, aber er hielt sie aus. Auch bei der Übergabe bekam er mit, dass er mit Linda am nächsten Tag zusammen wieder Frühschicht hatte. Als er das erfuhr, musste er laut aufseufzen, was ihm einen giftigen Blick seitens Linda bekam  
Tsuna machte sich auf den Weg nachhause. Noch einen Tag, dann hat er es geschafft und endlich hinter sich. Er würde einige Omas vermissen, andere, wie zum Beispiel die Rollstuhl-Oma nicht.


	4. 3 Tag

div id="storytext"  
div class="ff-formattedtext"  
div class="user-formatted grid-100" style="font-size: 15px; font-family: sourcesanspro,sans-serif; text-align: left; line-height: 21px;"  
div class="user-formatted-inner contrast-normal"Völlig fertig öffnete Tsuna noch vor dem Wecker um 4 Uhr die /span id="bookmark-0" style="display: block;"/span„Ugh" Ein hässlicher Seufzer entwischte seinem Mund. „Wieso nur...?" fragte er sich während er seine Augen rieb. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Er seufzte erneut. Der Braunhaarige drehte dem Wecker den Rücken zu, im Sinne von zu und nochmal schlafen. Es fühlte sich nur wie ein kurzer Augenblick an, da ging der Wecker auch schon los. Mit einem „verdammt!" raffte er sich aus dem Bett auf und zog sich /span id="bookmark-1" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-2" style="display: block;"/span„Guten Morgen" begrüßte Tsuna das Personal gut gelaunt. Lange hielt sich seine gute Laune aber nicht,. Sie bröckelte sobald er Linda erblickte. Sie starrte ihn mit grimmiger Miene und tiefen Augenringen an. Eine Antwort bekam er jedoch /span id="bookmark-3" style="display: block;"/span„Guten Morgen" strahlte Takashi ihn an. „Da heute dein letzter Tag hier ist, kannst du bei einem von uns begleiten." /Oh bitte, bitte nicht Linda!/ Tsuna wurde nervö /span id="bookmark-4" style="display: block;"/span„Du kannst bei mir mitkommen." meinte Satsuki. „Wir machen nicht all zu viel. Ich zeige dir, wie man Kompressionsverbände anlegt und jemanden mit einer PEG Sonde versorgt." Okay, das klang für den Kleinen interessant. „Die Verbände kannst du auch mal versuchen anzulegen."br /span id="bookmark-5" style="display: block;"/span„Gut, dass das geklärt ist. Die Gruppen sind schon gesteckt und die Übergabe ist auch schon fertig. Also lasst uns loslegen." meinte Takashi gut gelaunt. Und so ging er bei Satsuki in der Runde mit. Er wunderte sich, dass alles so schnell funktionierte, das würde er nicht so schnell hinbekommen. Daraufhin meinte Satsuki nur, dass das reine Routine wäre. Tsuna half Leuten beim ankleiden und kämmte Omas die Haare. Auch Gebisse waren heute auf dem Plan. Satsuki zeigte ihm wie man einen Kompressionsverband anlegte und ließ am anderen Bein Tsuna versuchen es ihr nach zu machen. Aber auch hier schien der Braunhaarige kein gutes Händchen für zu haben. Die Fachkraft belächelte den kläglichen Versuch des Kleinen Praktikanten und verband den Fuß gescheit. Zum Schluss gingen die beiden noch zu einer Frau, die an einer PEG Sonde hing. Es musste neue Nahrung aufgehängt werden. Auch hier zeigte es die Fachkraft dem Praktikanten. Natürlich konnte er es nicht umsetzten und selber machen, aber das Wissen, wie all das funktionierte, war für ihn schon interessant. br /span id="bookmark-6" style="display: block;"/spanTsuna hatte jetzt noch eine dreiviertel Stunde Zeit bis das Mittagessen anfing. In dieser Zeit wollte er sich etwas erholen und zog sich ins Schwesternzimmer zurück. Aber viel Zeit zum durch schnaufen hatte er nicht, denn auf ihn schien Linda zu warten. Mit den Armen in den Seiten gestemmt und dem Fuß auf den Boden klopfend stand sie im Türrahmen. Tsuna schluckte schwer. Diese Frau kann nur böses verheißen!br /span id="bookmark-7" style="display: block;"/span„Wo warst du?" fragte sie völlig /span id="bookmark-8" style="display: block;"/span„Ich war mit Satsuki-san unterwegs."br /span id="bookmark-9" style="display: block;"/span„So lange? Was hast du jetzt vor?"br /span id="bookmark-10" style="display: block;"/span„Ich wollte eigentlich eine Pause einlegen. Ich habe noch keine Gemacht." meinte Tsuna /span id="bookmark-11" style="display: block;"/span„Vergiss es. Nix da. Du machst was mit den alten Leuten da draußen. Hier!" sie ging zu einem Regal und holte von ganz oben eine große Schachtel herunter. In der Schachtel war ein Bingo-Spiel. Sogar eine Kugel, die man drehen konnte war dabei. '"Du spielst heute Bingo!" Klipp und klare Ansage von der Aushilfe. Tsuna blieb keine andere Wahl. Er traute sich auch gar nicht erst was dazu zu sagen. Linda hätte ihm wohl möglich den Kopf sonst abgebissen. Also machte er sich nun mit dem Bingo-Spiel und suchte sich ein paar Leute aus die mitspielen wollten. Darunter waren auch die Rollstuhl-Oma, die Hornbrillen-Oma und die Enka-Oma. Tsuna richtete alles vor, und verteilte Blätter mit Zahlen an die Rentner. Einige Minuten nach dem er angefangen hatte, wurde die Stille in der man nur das aufeinandertreffen von kleinen Kugeln hörte, /span id="bookmark-12" style="display: block;"/span„Bingo!" schrie die erste auf. Tsuna stand genau neben ihr und musste bei dem lauten Schrei zusammenzucken, da er völlig aus der Ruhe gebracht wurde. Der Brünett schaute auf die Karte von der Oma, sie hatte ein /span id="bookmark-13" style="display: block;"/span„Und was krieg ich jetzt?" br /span id="bookmark-14" style="display: block;"/span„Ähm, nichts, sie haben einfach gewonnen." meinte Tsuna /span id="bookmark-15" style="display: block;"/span„Die Frau lügt!" mischte sich nun die Rollstuhl-Oma ein. „Die Nutte hat meine Bingo-Karte geklaut! Jawohl. So ist es!"br /span id="bookmark-16" style="display: block;"/span„Was? Wie können sie es wagen so etwas von mir zu behaupten?" konterte die andere Oma. Einige Leute fingen an zu seufzen. Anscheinend kannten sie ihre Pappenheimer schon. Tsuna konnte schwören ein „ nicht schon wieder" zu hö /span id="bookmark-17" style="display: block;"/span„Was für eine Zahl?" quiekte die Enka-Oma ein br /span id="bookmark-18" style="display: block;"/span„Ich sagte die Nutte klaut meine Bingo-Karten!"br /span id="bookmark-19" style="display: block;"/span„Wagen sie es noch einmal. Noch einmal und dann klatsch ich ihnen eine!" keifte die Oma zurück. „Ich habe fair gewonnen, nicht war Herr Pfleger?" fragte sie nun sanft zu Tsuna. Dieser stand einfach nur dumm da und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. br /span id="bookmark-20" style="display: block;"/span„Deine Karte hat noch fast keine Stempel drauf." rief nun ein anderer Mann am Ende des Tisches zu. „Wenn du willst kann ich dich ja auch stempeln, dann kannst du Bingo schreien." Tsuna fiel aus allen Wolken. WAS beredeten die Leute da bloß. Und dann auch noch solch eine Wortwahl und Andeutungen. Das alles war Tsuna zu viel und er setzte sich erst mal auf den Stuhl. Ihm war die jetzige Situation total peinlich. Die komplette Situation eskalierte. Die eine hörte nichts, die andere klaute die Bällchen vom Bingo-Spiel und warf sie der andren Oma ins Gesicht. Die andere fing eine hitzige Debatte an mit dem Opa der rein geschrien hatte sie zu stempeln. Es war ein reinstes durcheinander. Tsunas versuche die Leute zu stoppen ging komplett im Gebrüll der Älteren unter. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis dann Linda eintraf. Sie schrie einmal „Ruhe!" aber es ging im Lärm unter. Als dann endlich Takashi eintraf und einmal ruhig um Stille bat hörte das Geschreie auf. Als ob man einen Schalter umlegte. br /span id="bookmark-21" style="display: block;"/span„Ich will nicht stören, aber es gibt jetzt Mittagessen." meinte er fröhlich. „Linda, Tsuna, bitte kommt und helft mit. Tsuna du darfst Essen reichen und Linda du teilst hier das Essen aus." damit waren auch schon die Aufgaben verteilt.y Nach dem Essen brachten sie die Leute wieder ins Bett. Dabei verabschiedete er sich bei den älteren Leuten, da dies ja sein letzter Tag war. Hier und da bekam er dann noch eine Tafel Schokolade geschenkt, die er auch dankend annahm. Nach der Übergabe verabschiedete sich Tsuna auch vom Personal und bedankte sich kleinlich bei ihnen für die Anweisungen und die Hilfe die er bekam. Dabei versuchte er Lindas scharfem Blick /span id="bookmark-22" style="display: block;"/spanbr /span id="bookmark-23" style="display: block;"/spanDaheim angekommen wartete auch schon Reborn auf /span id="bookmark-24" style="display: block;"/span„Und wie ist dein letzter Tag denn so gelaufen, hattest du Spaß?" Tsuna musste nicht lange ü /span id="bookmark-25" style="display: block;"/span„Alte Menschen sind unheimlich angsteinflößend und vulgär. Es hat zwar Spaß gemacht aber damit will ich mir nicht meinen Unterhalt bezahlen wenn ich mal erwachsen bin." Reborn grinste ihn /span id="bookmark-26" style="display: block;"/span„Na dann sieht es wohl aus, als ob nichts mehr im Weg stehen wird jetzt noch Mafiaboss zu werden! Auf geht's Tsuna!" Reborn verwandelte Leon in eine Pistole und feuerte zwei Schüsse neben Tsuna auf den Boden ab. „Das Training kann nicht noch weiter warten!" Tsuna seufzte auf und ergab sich Reborns Trainingsplan um Mafiaboss der Vongola zu werden./div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div style="margin-top: 2em;"form class="reverse" action="/" method="get" name="chapterlistB"  
div class="ffselect floatleft" style="max-width: 80%;" /div  
/form/div  
div class="story-content grid-row"  
div class="grid-66 splitview-right"  
div class="story-right"  
div style="margin-top: 2em;"form class="reverse" action="/" method="get" name="chapterlistB" /form/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
